Child Lock
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei arrives at Kurama's, seeing him acting suspiciously on his computer. Curiousity overcomes, and he wants to know what he was doing... Very slight HK


_Random story idea time! XD_

_What? I thought it was good… But, whatever. I think this was sort of a program on my aunt's comp, so if it isn't, then I made it up and stuff. So…_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

**Warnings:** _Slight Shounen-ai/yaoi, slight (?) Hiei and Kurama OOC-ness_

**Disclaimer:**_ No one who is AJ or involved/related to her has ownership of YYH. No suing, now go read._

Child Lock

_Written by: Anna Jaganshi_

Sitting at his desk in his apartment's small bedroom, Kurama quickly typed on his laptop, the sound of keys being pounded on by smooth fingertips echoing through the room. Emerald eyes were focused intently upon the screen, hardly blinking as he worked. A few minutes of this went on before he stopped with a sigh, cracking his knuckles and neck loudly.

_Damn, that felt good._ He let out another sigh before continuing his task.

What exactly was he doing, you ask? Well, something he definitely wouldn't do if he knew a certain fire demon was nearby, if that helps to clarify anything. Or, better yet, he was letting out emotional frustrations buy writing (or in this case typing) out his thoughts and feelings.

_I could write it, _he thought to himself, reaching up a hand to rub his eye, _but this is so much faster._ He let a small smile grace his lips as he worked.

Suddenly, he felt a very familiar demon energy approaching, and fast. He felt himself panic slightly, but forced himself to calm down._ Don't freak out… don't freak out. I don't have enough time to save it… Ooh, I wish I hadn't taught Hiei the basics of a computer… _His face betrayed the calm he was trying to persuade his mind to be. _Oh! Wait, I remember that free program it came with… the child lock!_

By the time he'd finished putting in his password and minimized the window, Hiei was sitting in his window sill, feeling the tense aura coming from Kurama relax slightly, though at what he didn't know. He gave a small snort. "What are you doing?"

He gave a nervous smile as a reply. Then said, "Nothing important." Hiei knew it was a lie. "It's nice to see you, Hiei. How are you?"

"Hn." He wanted to know what it was, so played along for now. _I can get him to leave the room…_ "Fine. Do you have any of that 'cocoa' and sweet snow from last time?" _That should take him a little bit._

Kurama's smile turned genuine and gentle now, and he let out a small laugh. "Sure I do. Would you like some?" He grunted an affirmative. "Alright, I'll be back in a few." He stood from the wheelie chair and walked out. As soon as Hiei was sure that the fox was in the kitchen, he zipped to the chair.

"Now, how do you do this again…?" he muttered to himself, pushing his finger on the small pad, watching the mouse move with it. "Oh yeah, like this." The small blooming rose (which is the cursor) moved over the minimized window, and Hiei clicked. Instead of what he was expecting to come up, a small pop-up appeared on the screen.

"**Please enter password to access this program."**

_Password…?_ Hiei blinked in surprise; this had never come up before when he opened things. _Huh… well, I guess I'll have to guess._

He typed in the first word that came to mind. "Fox" entered the small bar **(1) **and Hiei pressed enter. A small beep came from the laptop, and Hiei quickly turned the volume off. Kurama stayed in the kitchen. The fire demon let out a sigh of relief.

Another window came up in front of the other, bearing the message: **"Error: incorrect password."**

_Alright… how about 'kitsune'? _The window came again. _Shiori?_ And again. _Makai?_ Poof, once more it appeared. Hiei grimaced. He tried unsuccessfully for a few more seconds, even putting his own name into the bar, but to no avail. _I don't believe this! I've tried anything and everything yet it still won't come up!_ Hiei felt like setting the infernal thing on fire, even if it entertained him when Kurama was busy.

He tried a few more times…

But eventually gave up hope.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked once he had returned, a tray carefully balanced on his hands. "You look disappointed about something."

"Curiosity kills the cat," was all he muttered, and Kurama wondered if he meant for that to be aimed at him or, possibly, Hiei himself. He shrugged and handed Hiei his treats, noticing how he perked up after that.

Sitting back down in his chair, Kurama sipped at his tea. When he put a hand down to start moving the mouse, he felt that the laptop was much warmer than it should be. _Could he have…? Well, that would explain his foul mood._ He chuckled to himself. _I guess the child lock worked,_ he thought cheerily.

_Fin_

**(1) **– I guess he had the star thing off…? It was easier that way for Hiei when he _does _go on. Yeah… that's it. I _know _you can do that for some things…

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
